Ben 10 Crossover Snippets
by dndkeg
Summary: This is a story of snippets with ideas of Ben 10 x [Other] this is to revive my creative writing side so I can work on my other stories here, and maybe get new ones out if y'all like it. Suggestions, criticism, and thumbs up or down is appreciated!
1. Fire Emblem: Awakening

**A/N: Wow... um it's been a VERY LONG (that's an understatement) time since I've done anything on this site in terms of posting stories here. Again I sincerely** **apologize for this, college is not a walk in the park, I will tell y'all that much. As of now I've hit a roadblock in a lot of my stories and right now and these are just some snippets of story ideas that I have written down. Right now this story of "snippets" is solely to get the creative juices flowing to my head again, but if you guys actually want me to turn it into a real story then tell me. But for now enjoy this Ben 10 x Crossovers fic in the mean time.**

* * *

 **Fire Emblem: Awakening**

The sound of the ocean waves and the smell of burning wood. That was the only sound and smell an exhausted Ben Tennyson heard and smelled in the air as he looked to the distance at a fleet of burning wooden ships in the distance. Currently, he was on the foredeck of the lead ship of his friends and temporary allies. The Omnitrix bearer was in deep thought as the moonlight illuminated the sky above and reflected off the dark ocean below.

"I wonder what Gwen and Kevin would say to me now… after all of this…" Ben thought, small flashbacks of his recent battle with enemy soldiers, fighting alongside his new friends Chrom and the tactician and his brother-in-arms, Robin. When Ben came to this world, he was not too far from the amnesic, now tactician that the Prince of Ylisse and his two other Shepherds found on that field that day. Ben was wary at first, but in the end, he decided to help these total strangers who were, "mostly" hospitable towards him. Though now, from facing the undead Risen, to now this –– a war with another nation, Ben had to do what he didn't think he would do as a hero. He had to kill or be killed.

The Bearer of the Omnitrix knew that doing such an action was a last resort when he was back in his own world, heck, he almost had to kill his best friend Kevin when he went power hungry, however, it all worked out in the end. This time was not the case. The people he faced now showed little to no mercy or any chance of surrendering, and Ben was only able to show mercy for so long.

The first was at Plegia, where Chrom's elder sister, Emmeryn, was captured. Her fall was what made Ben snap. Today was similar, but instead he was able to save his fellow Shepherd with a newly acquired Ultimate, but just barely. So Ben took the task into his own hands. With a raging Heatblast, he ended the entire enemy fleet with little to no difficulty at all, especially with the original plan Robin had. He killed the Valmese fleet with his own hands.

Snapping out of his daze, Ben could only look on with a somber and guilty expression, that was until he realized he wasn't alone on the foredeck.

"Ben…?" a feminine voice called out. The Omnitrix Bearer turned around and saw a blue-haired young woman about his age, wearing fine blue clothes that spoke royalty, blue knee-high boots, and a gold headband on her head. On her hip was a slightly larger than the average sword in a dark red hilt. Her long blue hair slightly flowing behind her from the calm wind of the sea.

"Lucina," Ben acknowledged the future princess of Ylisse, "what are you doing out here?"

"I came out to find you, you haven't really spoken at all since the battle, and you barely touched your supper." Lucina gave the Omnitrix bearer a look of concern, the question of what was bothering him clearly showed.

Ben could only sigh, "It's nothing," as he looked out into the cool sea, making sure Lucina didn't see his left eye twitch.

"It doesn't seem like nothing," Lucina then decided to walk over and take a spot next to the bearer of the Omnitrix on the ship's railing staring at the ocean, "Ben, I've told you what my burdens are. We're comrades in battle, but we're also… friends, as well as the rest of the Shepherds. We share our burdens together, you can tell me anything." Lucina looked at the young man with silent pleading eyes.

Ben once more sighed for the umpteenth time, the future princess of Ylisse was right… again. He looked away from his fellow comrade, a shadow of his brown hair covering his eyes. "How can you forget…?" It was only a whisper.

"Come again?" Lucina did a double-take when she heard only a small mumble.

"How… can you just forget?" Ben asked normally. His emerald eyes dull of a courageous spirit he once had a few hours ago. "How do you guys forget the amount of blood you guys have on your hands after the countless people you guys had to kill in order to win? I swore to myself as a hero to never kill unless it was absolutely necessary." A pause. "But, now that I had, actually had to… to save my friends, how can you forget about it and still act like nothing happened?"

Lucina's eyes widened, she remembered Ben was like this back in Plegia, but he bounced right back up like nothing happened. However, it seemed he was only suppressing what he truly was feeling deep down, and it resurfaced again. Lucina's expression changed once more from slight shock to one of comfort, the answer already in her head. She then placed a comforting hand on the young hero's shoulder.

"You don't," Ben's expression turned slightly even more despondent, and Lucina took a deep breath before finishing what she had to say, "But we all remember why we did it, and it's just as important what you did." Ben still didn't look convinced. "If you didn't do what you had done to the Valmese fleet, I wouldn't be here, my parents wouldn't be here, Robin wouldn't be here… you wouldn't be here," Lucina finished softly. Before she even realized what she was doing the future princess of Ylisse turned the Omnitrix bearer around and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a gentle hug.

Ben's eyes widened in surprise from the sudden action, his chest tightening as a distant but familiar feeling coursed through him. A few seconds passed as his mind fully processed from Lucina's words and caring action, before he decided to relax and reciprocate the action, his arms wrapping around her lower back, pulling her closer to him.

"Thank you, Lucina," Ben said quietly, a soft smile graced his lips as he held the young woman in his arms.

The blue-haired princess only nodded, only half hearing the brunettes response her eyelids closed, pure bliss was on her face. She couldn't understand why, but being held by the young hero like this made her feel safe, secure, and… warm. That's when Lucina realized what she was doing, her eyes shot open a slight look of panic on her face before she slowly calmed down and began to unwrap her arms around Ben. The latter noticing this decided to let go as well. The two Shepherds took only two steps away from each other in awkward silence. Ben had a serene smile on his face while Lucina was avoiding eye contact.

"It's getting late," Lucina said flatly, the wooden boards beneath her suddenly seemed more interesting, "we should get some rest."

Ben was taken slightly off-guard by his friend's attitude. "Alright – I'm gonna stay out here for a few more minutes, you can go on ahead."

Lucina could only nod as she turned around and walked quickly to the stairs of the decks below, each step she took her face becoming slightly more flustered, leaving a slightly confused Ben behind. It only took her a few minutes before she arrived at her designated quarters for the duration of the journey. As Lucina closed the door behind her, her hands slowly reached to her chest as she held them together tightly, her cheeks colored a rosy tint.

The future princess of Ylisse, then taken a few deep breaths in order clam her racing heart, but the color on her cheeks remained. The feeling in her chest was foreign to her, but hearing from the many stories her mother told her as she grew up, Lucina had an idea of what she was feeling, especially in close proximities with a young man from another world and wanting to be held like that again…

Lucina shook her head, dispelling the thoughts of her and Ben becoming something… more. " _It's been a long day…"_ she thought absentmindedly as the princess slipped out of her armor, preparing to turn in for the night.

* * *

 **A/N: I have played a little bit of the game _Fire Emblem: Awakening_ as I had borrowed it from a friend, and it inspired me to have this snippet and crossover idea. Well, what do you guys think, should I make these "snippets" of inspiration an actual thing on here, and should I make a story crossover with this game (I will have to buy the game and play it fully though XD)? Leave a review and tell me! Remember to follow/favorite this story if you like it. Flames will be obliterated by the wrath of the Shepherds! See y'all in the next one! L-ater for now!**


	2. Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle

**A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to another snippet shot! I got a few reviews about the last one and I will say I was kind of surprised actually that some of you wanted more these snippet shots, though you guys never answered if you wanted me to turn it into an actual** **story but I digress. This time however, it's an anime this time and out of all the ones I've chosen... well I don't know how but I'm somehow shipping Ben with blue-haired girls XD. Total coincidence I swear! Anyways enjoy this snippet shot of another potential Ben 10 Crossover (with a hint of Generator Rex thrown into the mix)!**

* * *

Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle

 _"It's only been about a month since Rex and I came to this world, why exactly did she put us up to this?"_ Ben thought as he was hiding in what appeared to be some sort of old-fashioned waiting room. The Omnitrix bearer was currently hiding at the end of the said room where a bunch of wooden crates was present as he hid behind them, the wall he was facing had bookshelves lined to the brim with books about some kind of equipment.

 _"Out of the craziest days I've had so far, this has to be on the top of the list,"_ Ben thought aloud. About a month ago Ben was supervising Blukic and Driba on fixing a teleporter, however, it all went wrong when both Galvans had a verbal fight that turned slightly violent and ended up transporting Ben to Rex's world. However, this event affected the Omnitrix a lot more than what was there. When Ben was able to find Rex to be able to go home again via the Null Void projector, his Omnitrix transported him and the teen E.V.O. to another new universe.

With nowhere to go, they had decided to go to the nearest town, where they met a boy about their age named Lux Arcadia. A bit of small talk later when the subject on the heroes' current living conditions was brought up, their new acquaintance offered them to stay at his place; though it wasn't much, the two heroes were more than grateful than sleeping out in the street somewhere. Lux also introduced the heroes to his little sister Airi who was slightly reluctant at first but welcomed them to their small abode after how much Lux showed them his hospitality.

For the next few days, the two heroes were learning more about this world; they both knew right away that this world was far less advanced than their respective Earths, however they've also learned about how the countries of this world defend themselves. Machine Dragons, or Drag-Rides for short. They looked like humanoid, machine-like armor that has special abilities that make the wearer stronger and fight more effectively, though that was only scratching the surface. It was during their findings that they found out that Lux was a pilot of one and was able to figure out how a Drag-Ride was piloted and was summoned through Sword Devices, which could be used like a normal sword as well. Lux was a little curious as to how the two heroes didn't know about Drag-Rides not-knowing of his guests' pasts and origins but were happily able to teach them, well to the extent of his knowledge anyway.

After a week staying with the Arcadia siblings, both Ben and Rex decided to repay their new friends' hospitality by helping Lux with the job requests he had to do and the pile was increasing by the day. Although reluctant, Lux conceded with Airi's convincing as more hands would also mean more work done and no huge pile of requests. Lux was grateful for the help, but after a day of them helping the amount Ben and Rex had completed their quests Lux could only do in about a week, and one confrontation later, both heroes had to come clean… Though somewhat shocked at the story the heroes told, Lux took it better than expected and decided to come out with who he was as well. At the beginning of the night, all three boys were shocked at first, but later on, they all knew that they were starting to form a strong bond.

Fast-forward a week later, with Lux getting captured for seemingly "peeping" at the girls' bath at the Royal Knight Academy, Ben and Rex being arrested by the student body for trespassing, and a lot of shenanigans later… all three boys ended up being enrolled in the academy, where the students were 99.998% of girls and only the three boys.

Apparently, the headmaster decided to use the three boys' welcoming party as a competition for whoever could catch them, the boys would obey that girl's request for a week. The headmaster was "kind" enough to put the restriction that one girl can only catch one of the boys and not all of them, but that really didn't help the three young men as they ran out of the main hall faster than a roadrunner.

Rex separated from the group first taking with him about a third of the girls with him, Ben and Lux were able to shake off the remaining females, but they were caught by their new friend Liseharte Atismata, the princess of the New Empire. Though he really hated doing it, Ben threw Lux under the bus as Lisha was able to gain the services of the prince of the Old Empire, and the Omnitrix bearer was given a free pass.

Now fully catching up to the present, Ben really did feel guilty leaving Lux to the devices of the princess but it all a blur for the Omnitrix bearer in his now current predicament. Making a small sigh and calming his beating heart, Ben took a quick glance and the Omnitrix revealing the time. Ten minutes, Ben thought subconsciously, ten minutes of waiting until he can come out of hiding and be done with this competition.

 _"I guess I can wait here until the end, nothing should be happening so I think I'm in the clear, what could possibly go wrong now?"_ not long after he thought about it, Ben face palmed realizing his mistake, _"Great I just jinxed it."_

Not too long after that Ben heard voices outside the door, girls' voices.

"Heh, lucky me…"

"Oi, no need to rub it in…"

The door opened and five girls walked in, Ben was being careful not to be seen as he looked from his hiding spot he looked and saw the five girls standing around of what appeared to be in a conversation. Ben could name all of them in order, the one with short brown hair and green eyes was Noct, the girl with long light blue hair and blue eyes was Krulcifer, the dark-skinned brunette with red eyes was Saniya, the girl with short dark blue hair was Shalice, and the one girl had light blonde hair tied into a short ponytail was Tillfur.

"What, I can't brag that I was able to get that Salazar boy and you couldn't Shalice?" Tillfur teasingly asked her friend. Ben's eyes widened at that, it seems Rex was caught and he was the only one left, and out of all the girls to catch Rex was her.

"You've already bragged about it for the past five minutes ever since you caught him and been debating on what you wanted him to do, but that's beside the point; you know we're all here is because now that the damaged Drag-Rides have been repaired now and we have to test drive them properly," Shalice explained Ben's pupils suddenly shrank as he hid in his hiding place again finally realizing something.

"Oh no, this isn't a waiting room, this is one of the girl's locker rooms!" he panicked inwardly, "They're changing and I'm stuck here, if Kevin heard about this, he wouldn't let me live it down…" Ben's thoughts were broken as the girls continued talking and he could help but overhear.

"The three new male students though, Lux Arcadia, Ben Tennyson, and Rex Salazar, aren't you also worried that they might try to grope or peep at us?" the suspicious tone was easily Saniya Ben deduced, she was always suspicious about almost everyone, the three boys included. Well not that she indirectly said what the Omnitrix bearer was trying to avoid but failing due to while trying to find any possible escape routes.

"Well, Lukkuchi did have a previous offense in the bathhouse didn't he?" the blonde retorted with a grin.

"That was more of a coincidence and bad luck, so it's okay in Lux's case," Shalice explained as she took off her shirt revealing her orange bra.

"I agree. It was obvious in Lux's case when we saw him fight trust him," the straight, monotone voice of Noct agreed. By this time all the girls were now in nothing but their undergarments and were starting to look for or put on their Drag-Ride suits.

Ben never got a straight answer of what actually happened from Lux, his face was always full of embarrassment when either hero brought it up, now that he knew he couldn't help but feel slight pity for the former prince.

"Hey, where exactly is that Drag-Ride manual? Ben heard Tillfur ask as his eyes widened and saw where the manual was. On the shelf not to far away from him. Oh man…

"It's over there on the shelf," the voice of Krulcifer spoke.

 _"Oh crap!"_ Ben was panicking now as he looked at the Omnitrix, 12:55 not that it mattered but he was about to go alien right then and there to escape, distracting emerald flash be damned!

Ben was about to activate the holo-wheel playlist when he heard someone walk over, he froze on the spot, he turned his head slightly and saw who did come over to the shelf, Krulcifer Einfolk… wearing nothing but a light blue bra and matching panties…

"It has to be around here…" the light blue haired girl mumbled oblivious to Ben sitting no less than 3 feet of her. Said shapeshifter was panicking and hoping that she didn't see him his face slightly pink from staring at an, admittedly beautiful, girl. However, the universe was not on Tennyson's side, as she did take notice of the shapeshifter. Her eyes widened as her cheeks flushed pink. Ben could only stare as his blush was replaced with panic and trepidation, as he looked away quickly, hand over the Omnitrix.

 _"I'm dead either way,"_ Ben thought despondently, as he awaited his fate…

* * *

 **A/N: To be fair I wasn't sure how to end it off I was thinking of going longer to where Klucifer told her request but I wasn't sure, it seemed more suspenseful here instead XD. Obviously if this was an actual story I would remove the filler in between, but if y'all didn't have some context it would be confusing to those who haven't really seen the anime or confused how Ben and Rex ended up there. Anyways, what do y'all think, should this be another potential work of mine? Please leave a review down below, constructive criticism is appreciated. If you like what you see here be sure to drop and fave and/or follow on this snippet story! Flames will be obliterated by Lux and his Divine Drag-Ride Bahumut!**

 **Potential Runner Ups for next snippet:  
 _RWBY: Dance Dance Infiltration_** \- Ben is almost late for a certain dance with a certain blonde brawler...will he make it in time? ** _  
Sword Art Online: Omni-Rising_** \- Ben had defeated foes in the real world, but what happens when he has to save another universe through the virtual world? ** _  
Overwatch: The MEKA Gamer and the Alien Shape-Shifter_** \- Hana should've listened to what Ben had to say about "him" and now seeing Ben badly hurt, she could barely take it seeing him in the state he was in now... ** _  
_**


End file.
